Half Broken
by Plop100
Summary: The boy.The girl.The traveler.Little Hasai had many names all reflecting her.But when she meets the Sand Siblings and Squad 7 she will have to face her biggest fear.Fighting.Although fighting and freeing is what she needs to do to help those she loves and to become the Hero,but its not as easy as it sounds when you have the ten tailed Cat Demon taking over whenever you fight.
1. Prologue

Third Person POV

Gaara

The 4 year old child walked and toured around the village looking for some fish. She walked on and on until she reached a park. There she saw somebody on the swing. The kid had red crimson hair, and blue sea foam eyes that were embraced with dark thick circles. He swung lightly staring at the laughing children playing soccer. His eyes held hope and sadness. Kindness and agony. Just then the ball had gotten stuck on top of a sand wall.

"Aw man! Nice going Kyo!"

"Gomen, Gomen!"

Suddenly the ball was brought down by moving sand. Small Hasai looked to see what was moving the sand. Surprisingly it was the lone boy who, a minute ago, was sitting on the swing. As the ball landed on his hands, the group of kids panicked.

"Its him!" One said.

"Its the demon boy of the Kazekage!" Another girl said.

Hasai walked off to where all the boys and girls were running home scared, leaving the red-headed boy looking dumbfounded and sad.

She walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder gently. Hasai heard a quite sob as the boy turned his head slowly.

" They're all idiots. Your not a monster." The boy was now fully turned toward the stranger girl. He had dropped the ball now, giving the girl permission to embrace. He slowly hugged her back crying happy tears on her shoulder.

Hasai was, now, also crying tears of joy. She wasn't the only one suffering. But most of all she had helped someone else feel better. They pulled away smiling at each other.

"My name is Hasai." She gave a toothy grin, tears still running down her cheeks. He seemed to hesitate.

"...I'm Gaara Of The Sand." He said.

Gaara looked nothing like a demon. In fact, he was a handsome young boy.

Hasai picked the ball up with her tiny hands.

"Come on! Lets play!" Hasai suggested.

Gaara nodded and his smile got wider as he ran for the ball.

::::::::.:::::::::.::::::::Fast Forward:::::::::.::::::::.::::::

That night Hasai walked with Gaara to his house.

" Hasai...You can-...You can stay...if you want." Gaara stated. Hope in his voice.

"Oh, no Gaara! I couldn't possibly do that-"

Just then the door opened to reveal a man with dirty blond hair just above his shoulder and dark gray eyes.

"Oh, but of course you can!" He said cheerfully. Hasai looked stunned not noticing Gaara's red flustered cheeks.

"Y-Yashamaru! W-were you listening?!" Gaara stuttered.

"Of course not ." The man said slyly

Naruto

The sun was setting in the horizon of Konaha. Young Hasai strolled down the dirt path toward a small park with a swing, a slide and a sand box. She noticed children her age were playing ninja, jumping around and throwing pretend shuriken. Just then two older men came up to the park shouting their children's name.

"Shikamaru!" The scar-faced one called.

"Chouji!" The taller, more obese one called.

Two of the playing children stopped turning to who called them. They resembled a lot to the men.

"Lets go!" The scar-face said.

Both children ran to their father, giggling happily, not even glancing back at the other boy left behind. Hasai began to wonder when his dad was going to pick him up. Or maybe he didn't have a dad? Then his mom? Maybe he didn't have a mom either. Hasai bowed her head as she thought of the word mom. But quickly snapped out of it when a woman passed by the park giving the boy, with blond hair, dirty looks. Hasai saw the boy grimace and glare back at the woman who's eyes stared coldly at the boy. The kind of stare her village gave her whenever she snuck out to see what it was like. It was the look of hatred.

The woman walked faster and turned the corner on her way. Hasai has heard of the 9 tailed beast sealed withing a boy with blond hair. But she hadn't known if this boy was him. He sure had the characteristics, with fox structured eyes and whisker engravings on both his cheeks. Knowing very well many people hated the 9 tails, she decided to find out.

::::::::.:::::::::.::::::::Fast Forward:::::::::.::::::::.::::::

(Sorry! Whole story on how they became to be best friends is later on in the story. This goes for all of them^-^')

Having made friends with Naruto now, both him and Hasai went to his apartment chatting here and there.

"So Hasai, are you a uh-?" Naruto turned to Hasai, hands behind his head.

"Nevermind!" He quickly said turning his head the other way as if he were embarrassed.

Hasai looked at him confused, with her shaded eyes that no one could ever see under her cap.

She smiled, turning back to face forward, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. 'Are you a boy or a girl?' She had heard many times, recently in a village called Suna. She chuckled remembering the memory wondering if she would ever see them again.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Hasai shook her head.

"Why are you laughing!?" Naruto asked again, but louder.

"Its nothing, forget it." Hasai said, waving her hand.

"Tell me!" He pressured.

"I said forget it." She chuckled again.

"Aw! C'mon!"

Hasai laughed some more at her friend.

Sasuke

Hasai jogged around the people that were busily walking here and there, she had bags full of Ramen Noodle cups, milk, eggs, bread, too. Just then a certain small Uchiha caught her eye. She stopped for a second watching him disappear into a forest along the right of the village. She gripped the bags tightly crouching down a little, then jumped up with much force. Landing on one roof then going to the next, repeating the processes until she got to the front door of Naruto's apartment. Hasai opened the door quickly dropping off the groceries, then leaving just as fast.

Landing where a small Uchiha once stood, in front of a forest, she traced his steps to a small clearing. Hasai stopped for a minute watching him with cheerful yet sad eyes. 'He truly looks just like him.' she thought. The girl took a step forward accidentally stepping on a twig.

SNAP!

Suddenly three fast shuriken sped off towards her face. Her hand flew up on instinct and caught all three shuriken. They twirled around her fingers soon coming to a full stop. She glanced at them, then back at him. She grinned a little remembering the same exact thing happened with his brother. The slightest sound set him off and put him in battle mode.

"Relax. Its just me." She smirked.

"Who exactly are you? And how did you do that." He demanded.

"Its common courtesy to give your name first." She smiled calmly, taking the shuriken rings off her fingers.

"...My name is Sasuke Uchiha. " He said.

"Im Hasai." She said cheerfully. Hasai was truly happy she had found Itachi's younger brother. She was so happy she could run up and hug Sasuke just for being Sasuke. Infact thats just what she did. In one swift move Hasai had Sasuke in her tiny fragile arms. Sasuke suddenly went wide eyed and limp. He was like a rag doll in Hasais arms.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Hasai cheered.

Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his trance and tried pushing her off.

"Hey! let go!" But Hasai didn't.

"C'mon quit it!" Hasai didnt budge. Instead she tighten her grip.

::::::::.:::::::::.::::::::FastFoward:::::::::.::: :::::.::::::.::::::.::::::.:

Sasuke smiled and looked over at the marching girl infront of him. Or marching boy? What was she/he exactly?

"Hasai?"

"Yes?!" Hasai smiled. This was the question she had been waiting for her him to ask.

"Are you a..." Sasuke leaned closer to her with curious eyes.

"A girl...?" Hasai finished for him.

"No..." Hasai answered.

"So your a boy." Sasuke stated.

"No..." Hasai replied.

"Then your a girl?" Sasuke asked

"Nooo~pe!" Hasai aswered.

"So then what are you?" Sasuke closed his eyes and snorted.

"A cat?" Sasuke joked. Hasai stopped marching and looked down sadly. Sasuke, not realizing she had stopped, walked right passed her.

"Brother?" Hasai called out. Sasuke stopped and turned around confused. Who was brother? He looked around.

"I have something to tell you." She said in all seriousness. 'Should I tell him? I haven't told Naruto, yet.'

"I'm...uh...I-I...I-I-I-I..." Hasai thought about it one more time when she decided it was best if she didn't to tell him.

"I love cats!" She said, suddenly getting cheerful and loud. But Sasuke's was still confused and a bit scared.

"Who's 'Brother'?" Sasuke asked.

Hasai calmed down, her excited smile turned into a soft gentle smile and she sighed.

"Hehe! You are!" She laughed as all the color drained from Sasuke's face and his feet got cold.

"Wha-? Wait I-I never agre-"

"To late!" She she stuck her tongue out and she ran from a confused Sasuke.

Sakura

It was day three in Konaha, and the sun was slowly setting. Hasai was relaxing on a tree branch, in a park, doing nothing but chewing on a piece of long grass. Hasai heard the dreadful sound of crying and sobbing. She got up from her laying position and looked to see who was making that awful sad sound. Her eyes landed on something pink on the ground. It looked a lot like a small girl. Hasai jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground making absolutely no sound. She walked up behind the pink headed girl and put a small hand on her shoulder. Hasai's action startled the pink girl as she jumps up a few centimeters. This somehow sparked Hasai's humour and suddenly she let out a fit of laughter. It started out low like a chuckle and slowly it developed into a full hearty laugh. The girl in pink stared with wide green/blue eyes as she watched the strange boy fall on his butt and hold his stomach laughing.(Sakura thinks Hasai is a boy) The girl in pink wondered what was so funny still staring with wide eyes.

"Hahahahaha!" Hasai couldn't stop laughing.

The pink headed girl then came to the conclusion that this boy in front of her was laughing at her. 'Someone must have told him about my giant forehead...' That thought made her eyes water in sadness as she started crying once more. Hasai cut her laughter off and sat Indian style in front of the pink headed girl.

"Hey!" Hasai tried removing a hand from the girls face.

"Why are you crying?" Hasai asked.

"Your-*Hiccup* laughing at my-*Hiccup* huge forehead!" The girl in pink cried.

"Huge forehead?" Hasai tried to see what in the world she was talking about as she lifted her pink bangs.

"...I don't why your crying. In fact your forehead looks just fine to me..." Hasai said with a thoughtful look on her face as she looked out into the sunset..

"Huh?" The pink girl was confused.

"B-*Hiccup* but everyone says-*Hiccup* that my fore-Hiccup*-head is big..." She said.

"...Whats your name?" Hasai leaned in closer to hear the girl in pink.

"...Sa-*Hiccup*-kura..." She answered.

"...Well Sa-*Fake Hiccup*-kura who says?" Hasai told her looking out into the sunset.

"Who says your not perfect?" Hasai said. Sakura stared at at the boy in front of her with wide fascinated eyes just as Hasai started to speak.

"Who says...~

Who says your not perfect...~

Who says your not worth it...~

Who say your not beautiful...~

Who says...~?" Hasai sand gently as the wind blew.

"Hey...uh...whats your name?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes.

"Me? My name is Hasai...but you can call me Sai..."

"Okay Sai..."

"Hey come back here tomorrow, okay? I have something I want to give you Sa-*Fake Hiccup*-kura." Hasai smiled at her new friend happily unaware that Sakura didn't think of her as a friend.

In fact she didn't even think of her as a girl. Sakura had a crush on what she thought was a boy named Hasai.

::::::::.:::::::::.::::::::FastFoward:::::::::.::: :::::.::::::.::::::.::::::.:

Sakura waited at the same spot as the other day where she met the guy of her dreams. She smiled at the thought.

"Hey!" Hasai came running down with something in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late. Naruto got detention again so I had to wait for him.."

"Its okay.." Sakura said.

"...Uh, look Sakura I bought this for you, your hair looks much cuter when its up, see?" Hasai said tying the pure white ribbon on her head.

"If you keep it down no one can see your face and they wont know how pretty you are." Hasai said in a friendly tone. But in Sakura's ears it didn't sound friendly, it sounded more then friendly, which made her blush a bit.

"I want to introduce you to some friends of my mine, come on!" Hasai took her hand and ran to another clearing where there were children talking here and there and playing tag.

"Hey guys!" Hasai greeted as everyone ran up to her.

" Hasai! Come play soccer with us!" One boy said.

"No Hasai! Play tag with us!" Another boy said.

"Sai can I braid your hair?" One girl eventually asked.

"Uhm, actually I came to introduce someone to you guys." She said referring to Sakura, who was trying franticly to hide behind Hasai's small body

"Go on. Tell them your name." Hasai encouraged her. There was a pause. The children that were once loud, grew quite to hear what the girl in pink had to say.

"Uhm...M-my name is-... its- uh...My name is, S-... Saku-... Sakura... Haruno."

"...Wow Sakura your hair looks so soft and shiny!"

And that's how it all started. Each bond. Each tie. The three that were broken were mended were by the girl with a half broken heart. They were wore a sad look on their faces as she walked out of those gates the next day for what they thought was forever.


	2. Sleepover with Squad 7

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ONLY MY OC. IF ANY OTHER OC'S ARE SIMILAR TO MY OC IT IS PURELY OUT OF COINCIDENCE. THANK YOU**

I was having a bit of trouble editing this chapter and I accidentally deleted it so I put it up again with a few changes.

* * *

Morning

It was early. That's all I knew. Maybe it was 5 maybe it was 6. I didn't know and really I didn't care. Today is the day, May 7 the same day the Hero of the Land of Water fell. Actually maybe I should say the Hero of the World. But it was also the day I leave my old home and go to the Land of Fire. In other words Konoha. I got up from my meditating pose on the floor and headed for the closest. I grabbed my biggest bag, which consisted of a side bag that you hung from one shoulder and went down to your other hip. I loaded it with three pairs of extra cloths, 30 rolls of gauze, a new bar of soap, a tooth brush and tooth paste.

I strapped my bag securely and comfortably on me and I opened the door just in time to see the sun rise from above the trees. I smiled a little gripping the pink camellia bouquet a little closer to my chest. I waited a few more minutes for the sun to come up completely and announce "morning!" Then I took a step forward and that's how it started. Step by step I made it to the tombstone in front of the blue house. I was sad, but at the same time happy. I squatted down to come face to face with the tomb the gauze around my eyes became wet with tears, as I read the engraving I made 7 years ago. (and memorized)

_Here Lies Tsubaki Sustuki_

_The Hero of the Land of Water_

_5/7/04_

I got up and faced my back to her grave.

" Good bye." I said over my shoulder smiling.

" Till we meet again...mother." I talked liked she was really there, but knowing very well she was in a better place.

I stopped running for a while now, I was now walking in a steady pace with my hands behind my head trying to cool off. I had sprinted across the ocean and cut through the Land of Lighting and a few other countries to get to the Land of Fire quicker. And this all happened in a matter of 4 hours and I was hot. The sun, which was beaming brightly, wasn't helping. But it didn't matter now, I was only a few feet from stepping through Konaha's Gates. I dragged my feet and chewed on the piece of dead grass I picked a few miles back. The moment my foot touched the the ground on the other side of the gates I felt life. Everywhere. I almost forgot how it felt. Almost. Until the memories flooded back.

I walked up to the two gate guards that were very good friends of mine. Although, they might not remember me.

" What is your purpose in the Hidden Leaf Village." Izumo demanded arching his eyebrow up.

" I am a traveler. I've come to live here." I said.

" You will have to see the Hokage for permission." Kotetsu said.

" Of course." I responded.

They gave me a map and of the entire village(which was crumbled up and thrown away)and I was on my way.

"See you later Kotetsu, Izumo." I said walking away.

I sensed their faces twisted with confusion and surprise. Have they remembered? I asked myself. As I walked I recognized a few faces. Lady May was a sweet old lady who had offered me freshly baked bread the few days I was here 7 years ago.

" Would you like some bread fresh out of the oven?" I heard a soft voice. I hadn't notice Lady May was in front of me. I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I stuck my hand in my pocket grabbing some loose change.

"-Oh no, honey this one's on me." She smiled.

"Oh-are you sure?" I asked surprised and a little confused.

"Of course, why would I make a dear old friend pay?" She still smiled. I had forgotten how wise Lady May was. She had recognized me on the spot. I smiled at her.

" Gee, thanks Lady May." I said gratefully.

" Anytime darling." Lady May said sweetly. We parted ways as I ate my piece of bread, my hand still stuck in my pocket.

When I ate the last remaining piece I realized how hungry I was. Ramen. I thought. I want some Ramen, but first. I thought mischievously. I jogged into a Seafood shop and bought a few sardine.

" Thank you!" I yelled over my shoulder to the seafood guy as I jogged out. I walked over to Ichiraku Ramen right across the busy street.

" Hello!" I said cheerfully but I kept my voice mono-tone.

" Well, hello there, what can I get ya?"

" One regular bowl of Ramen, please. Oh and-" I stopped and held the sardines out in front of him.

" -Mind cooking these up and throwing them in the there please? I asked.

"Uh...sure thing." He said hesitantly as if remembering that someone, a long time ago, ordered the exact same thing. I took a seat at the far end and waited for about 10 minutes.

" Order up..." I heard as the bowl was set down in front of me.

" Thanks a million!" I told him still cheerful but mono-tone.

He stood and watched me until I finished with a very frustrated look on his face.

" Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

I looked him and felt a smirk pull on my face.

"...No, your crazy." I said.

" What did you say?!" He yelled with an angry but hysterical look on is face.

" Thanks again." I payed and walked out.

" Now I remember...so he's back huh?" I was only a few feet away from the shop but I still heard. I smirked again this time it was bigger. Suddenly some one fell at my feet, face first and I instantly knew who it was.

" Ow! Ugh!" He said gripping his face.

"..." I kept quiet trying to keep my giggles in, but failed terribly when I let a type of snort seep through my mouth. He suddenly got up showing no pain what-so-ever.

" You!" He shouted at me with an angry and hysterical look on his face.

" What." I stated.

" Your laughing at me! No one laughs at Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, believe it!"

" I wasn't laughing at you." I lied.

" Huh?! Then what were you laughing at?" He asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head and started walking.

" What were you laughing at!" He demanded following me.

" _Its nothing, forget it_." I said.

" Tell m-" He stopped walking and talking all at once with wide eyes. I smiled.

" See ya later Naruto." I said

" Wai-" But I was gone.

I had been jumping roof to roof top ever since my little episode with Naruto. From the roof I was currently on I saw the a certain house where a certain someone lived. Lets pay 'em a visit. I thought.

" Hello?" I said quietly opening the door and sticking my head in. I looked left then I looked right. And there he was with the biggest scowl I've ever seen on his face. He was eating cereal with a kunia in his hand.

" Who are you and what are you doing in my house." He demanded. Well then!

" I am an old friend."

" What's your name?" He asked suddenly interested.

" Its common courtesy to give your name first- " I was stopped.

" Hasai!" Naruto shouted sprinting towards me. Sasuke's eyes widened and that was my cue to leave. I ran up his stairs and jumped through a hallway window with him hot on my heels. I sprinted across a field of grass and jumped up to a tree and into a random window. I rolled in like a bowling ball and stopped in a sitting position with my legs out.

"Ah!" I heard and I turned my head to someone very familiar sitting on their bed.

" Hi" I waved.

" Sakura your friends are here!" A voice boomed from the hallway. I looked at her then at the door and again at her. She slowly got up and walked out the door all while staring at me. I took this time to observe my surroundings. A bed, a mirror, a wardrobe the usual for a room. At the corner of my eye I saw the purest of white. A ribbon, the same one of 7 years ago. I got up and walked to it. Just then, the door opened.

" You kept it?" I asked her smiling.

" Uh-" She began, but she was literally trampled over by the two who were chasing me. Without thinking I grabbed the white ribbon and jumped again through her window. I grabbed on to a tree branch with my free hand and flipped down to the ground and put the ribbon in my bag. I ran until I got to the busy street and from there I sprinted to the biggest building in Konoha. The Hokage Tower.

I was now running up the stairs of the tower when I ran into someone.

" Whoa! Sorry Kakashi!" I said still running not wanting to stop, even though I knew he was confused.

"Uh, yeah. Its ok?" I heard him say.

By the time I reached the top of the stairs Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were ten stairs away from me.

" Move it!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said unison

" Sorry Sensei we're in a hurry, he's back!" I heard Sakura explain.

" You mean-" Kakashi started asking in shock.

" Uh-huh" Sakura nodded.

" Yeah, we need to get him before he gets away again!" Naruto yelled running behind Sasuke who was furiously stomping up the stairs with a scowl on his face again. I smirked again. If you haven't noticed yet, I've been going real easy on them, you know so they can have a chance at-at least cornering me. Anyway, I ran into a random room again and when I turned around I didn't expect the Hokage to be there.

" Why hello, may I help you. Are you a visitor?" He asked.

" I um- I'm a mere traveler sir! I've come for permission to live in your village!" I said bowing nervously and when I get nervous I get loud.

"As a villager or a Shinobi?" He asked. I was taken back.

"I-ah a-." I said holding my fore arm, just then, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura burst through the door.

" Don't listen to that liar! He is so a shinobi!" Naruto opposed for some reason.

" Wha-!" I was cut off.

" Yeah! He's just saying he's a visitor so he can leave like last time!" Sakura agreed.

" I know he's not a visitor. He told me." Said the Hokage. Everyone stood surprised.

" In fact, knew who he was when he first came in." He said again. I joined them, now surprised to. So he remembers.

" We all know little Hasai is a Shinobi. Right?" The Hokage said again.

" Um actually-" I started trying to ignore the fact that he called me small.

" Of course he is." Said Sasuke.

" Actually, I came as a villager." I said quietly trying not to offend them, but Sasuke gave me a face.

" What!" Naruto boomed.

"What do mean!" Said Sakura.

"I'm just not meant to be a ninja, you know. I think I'm better off a simple villager." I stated.

" But...I don't get it you told me you wanted to fight." Naruto muttered.

" Yeah, fight for whats right like my mother but, you see I can't just go out there and start throwing punches and kicks. I have to tame...myself..." I stated again trying not to cringe at the word 'mother', but when I said myself I meant what was inside of me.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke muttered leaving out the door.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto agreed with an irritated/sad expression on his face, also leaving but, out the window instead.

I looked over at Sakura and Kakashi and saw that Sakura's face saddened, and Kakashi had a mildly interested look on his face, staring right at me. I wonder why they're so devastated. I thought. Although, it saddened me to see Sakura with such a look on her face. By now, she was slowly walking out the door too like Sasuke. I still remember the look on his face. Hurt and angry. Why must everything I do affect everyone I love?

" Its your decision, child." The Hokage said. I almost forgot he was there even though this is his office.

"...I guess...I have no choice." I sweat dropped.

" Very well, child." He handed me a headband and a few other papers.

" Come by tomorrow to get your ID taken, fill out this paper work needed for missions and such. And since it seems that you are very well acquainted with Team 7, you shall be their newest member. If that's alright with you, Kakashi." We both looked over at him. I stuck my bottom lip out at him.

"...Well, its okay with me." He said nonchalantly. I smiled, glad that Ill be spending the rest of my miserable ninja life with my best friends. Actually, their more like the siblings I never had. I'm an only child.

" Dismissed." Commanded the Hokage and we both filed out.

" So Sai, where will you be staying?" Kakashi called me by my nickname.

" Anywhere." I responded flatly. And by anywhere I mean anywhere. Ally ways, trees, bushes. You get what I mean. I'm not really a house cat. By now we had made it through the hall, down the stairs and back to the streets.

" You know your always welcome here." He said referring to his home. I simply nodded.

"Thanks a lot, although a certain someone is probably already expecting me for dinner." I said looking up at one of the many roofs where Sasuke stood looking down at me with the same look in his eyes he had that day. A protective look that seemed to have gotten stronger.

I dangled my new shiny headband in the air for him to see. Which only resulted to him turning around and sprinting home. So he did expect me. I smiled slightly, knowing this will be a problem when Sakura and Naruto find out. I don't know why, but their always fighting on where I should sleep every night. Although, Sakura only wants me to stay with her because she likes me. And not to mention that everyone thinks I'm a boy. I don't blame them of course, its Orochimarus fault. He made me like this, and even though I hate it, I have to accept reality. Also, the fact that people think I'm a guy. I've managed to make it in many shinobi's bingo books, so I think it would be safer for all of my friends if they knew me as a boy. 'Why does it matter' you ask. Well because I'm smart enough to tell my enemies that I'm a girl. See if that make sense. ( Enough of my rant)

" I see. Well I guess Ill see you at training. Its every morning at 7 and remember your always welcome." Kakashi reminded me.

" Okay. Thank you...father." I smiled calling him by the name I gave him years ago due to his fatherly act toward me. In return he gave me a smile. Even though his face was hidden, I could very well sense the smile he always gave me. As we parted ways I was almost surprised he didn't lecture me about talking to strangers like he did that day 7 years ago.

I walked along suddenly remembering my new headband. As I took out from my bag, I thought of where I could tie it on. I tried it on my forehead, but it didn't work. Then my neck, which would of worked if someone hadn't tackled me down.

" Ah!" I fell back with a thud as my headband also collided with the ground making an ear shattering 'CLINKING' sound. I again knew who it was instantly, but when I felt something wet on my shoulder, where his face was buried in, I quickly hugged him above his shoulders, seeing as he was clinging on to me by the torso. Then I heard him sob.

" Please don't cry Naruto. I don't like it." I said my voice cracking a little.

" I thought I would never see you again. I was alone when you left." He said through my shirt, people were staring now. I lifted his face and wiped away his tears.

" I'm sorry. I won't leave again, I promise." I showed him my headband for proof. I hope that didn't sound gay to those watching around us. (No offense to gay people)

" Come on. Lets go home." I said picking us both up from the ground smiling.

" Ill make my famous 'home made ramen'!" I said to him. He smiled as his eyes lite up.

" Yeah!" He boomed. "Last one to get there is rotten ramen!" He started running.

" Your on!" I challenged.

" I won!" I heard Naruto from the other side of the door. I came through the window a while ago and in that while I had time to clean up. I smiled slightly as Naruto unlocked his door and came in smiling like an idiot. His grin was gone and he gasped.

"...How...how did you...get in here." He asked still in shock.

" Through the window." I said leaning on my broom. "Dinners almost ready, freshen' up, we have guest coming over." Did I mention I made dinner and sent three messenger cats to our guests that would be here any minute. Yeah, I'm just that good. I took the broom and stored it in the closet. Then I proceeded to put my apron on when I saw Naruto still standing there.

" Well get a move on! Lets go!" I rushed him to the bathroom.

" Ah-uh okay!" He hurried on. I proceeded in washing my hands and making the dango occasionally checking on the ramen, rice and fish.

A few minutes later Naruto came out with a towel over his head and a black shirt with the Leaf symbol on the back and black shorts with his house sandals on.

" Naruto, go open the door to our guest." I told him.

" But they didn't even kno-" The knock on the door didn't let him finish.

" Go quickly." I said setting up the table with dango, rice, fish and ramen. (Yeah weird combo, I know) I quickly dashed to the bathroom changing to the best cloths I brought, which consisted of a white button up shirt and jeans with socks, seeing as I just cleaned the floor spotless. I changed the gauze around my eyes and ears to clean ones. I combed my hair over the gauze so you couldn't see it as much on the sides then I put my hat on, which was a black winter hat with a white paw print stitched on to the front. (I made sure it was covering the gauze though) I smoothened out my shirt and jeans and walked out the door where Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were already seated.

" Hey guys!" I greeted.

" Hey!" Sakura greeted back cheerfully.

" Hello." Kakashi replied not taking his eyes of his book.

" Hn." Sasuke greeted in his Uchiha language, which I only understood.

" Well guys, sit down and enjoy the food. I had to work with what I had, so please excuse the weird combo." I laughed awkwardly.

" It doesn't seem that bad to me." Kakashi commented.

" Yeah, it looks delicious!" Sakura agreed.

" Hasai's the greatest cook ever!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi proceeded to sit on the end of the table, while Sasuke sat alone on the right. Sakura and Naruto sat on the left and me on the other end of the table. Each of us dug in to whatever we wanted. Then I noticed there was nothing to wash this weird combo down with, so I got up to get the coke in the fridge along with some cups.

"So, what have you guys been up to these last couple of years?" I started as I poured each of them coke.

" I graduated the academy as top student." Sakura said proudly.

" Well, I'm getting closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto also said proudly.

" More like getting closer to becoming the World's Biggest Loser." Sasuke smirked at this I laughed.

" What was that you idiot!?" Naruto shouted.

" Calm down you two." Kakashi said in his all mighty voice. I was still trying to stop my laughter.

" Seriously you two, can't you at least behave while we're eating?!" Sakura scolded which made Naruto sit with a scowl on his face. All of this made me laugh even more.

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" My side started hurting.

" Oh man! Y-you guys- ha ha- can still make me laugh!" I said through laughter. I noticed then that every one was laughing now. Even Sasuke gave a few chuckles.

After eating we settled on the couch and played a movie. It was 8 pm when the credits came up. Naruto and Sakura had fallen asleep out of boredom and Kakashi also had fallen asleep, except he had his book on top of his face. Sasuke, however, was still wide awake and so was I for that matter. He was sitting in the middle of me and Kakashi.(Who was stretched out on his side of the couch.) I was in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura, who was cuddling to my arm. Naruto was on the floor sitting Indian style in between my knees. He had found it comfortable leaning his head back on the couch cushion, with his mouth open, snoring lightly. Sasuke was still looking at the T.V screen, so, I proceeded to poke the side of his face.

"..." He kept the his face still. With my finger, I made a little slit through me gauze, just enough to see, but closed enough so no body could see my eye. Through the slit I saw Sasuke's face his eyes were glassy/happy, so I poked him again.

"..." Still, he kept his face emotionless, but through his eyes I saw that he wanted to cry. I was confused, he was happy yet he wanted to cry? This time, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to lay his head on my stomach. I saw he wanted to cry so bad, but his pride didn't allow him to. Still I was confused, how can someone be happy and sad at the same time? Well, whatever it was didn't matter right now. Sasuke wanted to cry which I didn't like. I played with his hair as his hand gripped my jeans. Then, slowly his grip loosened and thats when I realized he had also fallen asleep. The T.V screen had turned blue now, so I grabbed the remote(which had gotten stuck between the cushions at some point) and turned it off.

With the little light source from the moon, I saw each of my friends faces. Sakura had grown into a young girl, something I would probably never be able to do. Naruto face had narrowed a bit, making him look a little more manly-er. Sasuke's face looked exactly as it did 7 years ago. Just a few changes here and there. Enough changes to resemble his brother. With the same skin color to the same eye structure. Thats when I started thinking about him. The red-headed, sea foam eyed boy. I could only imagine how he looked today. His smile always as sweet as sugar, even though I have no idea if he still wore that smile today. I hope he did.

* * *

**As You can read I have altered the ending from the original that I made. As I read it over the other day I realized...how is Hasai going to see Sasuke's eyes when she has gauze around her eyes and from there I added a few more details. That was all**. **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN ABOUT 4 DAYS. 6 IS THE MAX. IF NOT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ME OR MY COMPUTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'CHU THINK :D **

**ARIGATO!**


	3. Remember me?

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. ONLY MY OC, HASAI. IF ANY CHARACTERS AR SIMILAR TO HER IT IS PURELY OUT OF COINCIDENCE.**

* * *

Morning

I felt, strangely, cold. The warmth on my stomach had disappeared and my arm didn't have that weight anymore. Thats how I woke up. I fixed my gauze so, it no longer had the slit I made last night. As I got up I sent a small amount of chakra through my feet and the floor around me. I found it was only me and Naruto in the house now. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi had left. Naruto was in bathroom. I walked the the bathroom door and knocked.

" What time is it?" I asked.

" Shix thirey(six thirty)" Naruto answered. I assume he was brushing his teeth. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. A few minutes later he came out the bathroom and I threw the peel in the trash.

" Morning." I greeted as he yawned.

" Morning Hasai." His voice still a bit raspy.

" I'm going to change. What time does training start?" I asked. I pretty sure Kakashi told me yesterday.

" Seven..." He answered. I calculated in my head.

" So...considering Kakashi Sensei is always late...at eight thirty." I said.

" Yeah...I guess..." Naruto said. He started thinking as I smiled.

I grabbed my bag and left to the bathroom. I showered and I took my sweet time. As I finished I proceeded to put on my normal ninja attire. A baggy, white, short sleeve shirt. The sleeves and shoulder parts were a gray/blue color. A white-beater(tank top)under it, baggy cargo shorts, a weight belt and normal ninja sandals. Also, my normal hat I wore everyday for ninja duties.(LOL DUTIES) I brushed my teeth and came out of the bathroom where I found Naruto waiting for me at the door.

" Come on, its seven thirty!" He hurried me which I saw no point in since Kakashi is going to be late.

" I'm going, I'm going." I walked out the door and waited for him to lock his apartment.

As we walked in silence I asked.

" So, what kind of missions have you been on lately?"

" Boring ones that aren't even considered missions! Just a bunch of lame D ranked missions... but we did get one A ranked mission."

" Really?"

" Yeah! At first it was a C ranked mission, you know you just escort people, but it turned out that the customer couldn't pay for an A rank. So, then we found out there were actually ninja looking for this guy!"

" Where were you supposed to escort him to?"

"The Land Of Waves!" When he said that I was surprised.

" Wow, who was he?"

" His name is Tazuna, he's a bridge builder and the most irritating, most annoying man on Earth! He kept telling me how short I was and how I was never going to become Hokage!" He went on.

Of course I wouldn't know Tazuna because I lived on the outskirts of the main village. I didn't really come out to see what it was like, except for a few times, but that was a long, long time ago.

" Who were the ninja?" I asked.

" Well, there was one pair in particular named Zabuza and his companion, Haku." He told. Now them I knew. Zabuza and Haku, they made it into my bingo book and I'm sure I made it into theirs.

" Zabuza..." Naruto started with a sad expression. " He treated Haku like a tool. He never let him have his own dream."

Thats right as I recall He treated Haku like a dog with no meaning. A simple tool. This conversation was getting to deep so, Ill change the subject.

"We're here." I announced. When I said that Naruto looked up and saw Sakura, which took him right out of his gloomy state.

" Hey guys!" Sakura shouted and waved. I looked at Naruto and smiled at him as he did to me. Thats when we both started running towards the rest of our team.

We slowed down to jogging pace as we arrived to our little group, which consisted of Sakura and Sasuke plus us.

" Hey Sakura!" Naruto cheerfully greeted her, which she promptly ignored and skipped straight to me.

" Hello Sai." She jumped with a blush.

" Good morning Sakura." She blushed a little more thats when I noticed Naruto and Sasuke having a glaring contest. Naruto humphed and turned around crossing his arms and Sasuke just turned his head.

" Whats going on with them?" I whispered to Sakura.

"They've been like that ever since the came back from our mission in The Land of Waves." she whispered back with an irritated look on her face. I chuckled at this.

20 minutes later Kakashi showed up.

" Good morning guys. Sorry I'm late, afraid I got lost on the path of life." He said in a dreamy tone.

"Wha-?!" Both Naruto and Sakura responded confused and irritated.

Kakashi then explained what we would be doing and we went off. First we picked weeds from some lady's garden. Then we cleaned the river of its trash. Lastly, we walked some villager's dogs. In all three of those missions Naruto managed to get himself hurt by picking out all the herbs from the lady's garden, who beat him senseless, slipping on a rock and almost falling down a waterfall, bumping his head by the way and, picking a dog twice the size of him, which dragged him into a mine field. Anyway, we called it a day as we dragged Naruto along.

"You really are the Biggest Idiot in The World, aren't you." Sasuke stated to Naruto, but didn't take it so lightly.

" Rrrrrrrr. Sasuke-!" He growled when Sakura stopped him.

" Keep this up Naruto and Ill finish you off myself!" She threatened.

" Well, I see the teamwork hasn't made any progress, has it?" I commented out loud.

"Yeah! Our teamwork's all messed up because of you Sasuke! You think you better then everyone else!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke was walking away.

" Now, Naruto I didn't say tha-" I was cut off.

"-I never said I was better then everyone...just you. I'm better and stronger then you are. Its a fact." He stopped and turned around. "Unless you can prove that fact wrong..." Naruto's eyes went from fear to determination and again they had he staring contest. Sakura stood frightened of the tension in the air. Sasuke face turned from a scowl to an even bigger scowl. What was going on through his head? I though. Thats when Kakashi spoke up.

" Alright, children." He said. " Lets call it a day here. You can beat each other up another day. I have to go file this report."

" Hn. I'm leaving." Sasuke said then called to me "Lets go, Hasai." I, as a sister or brother or whatever, loyally followed. Thats when Sakura proposed that we all hang out. 'Do more personal stuff' whatever that means. I agreed, while Sasuke wanted nothing to do with it.

" Instead of flirting and flipping your hair everywhere, why don't you train, face it your worse then Naruto..." When he said that it was like a kunai to the heart for her. With that said an done Sasuke walked away.

" Maybe next time okay, Sakura?" She nodded a yes with a saddened face. I gave her my best smile and jogged to catch up with Sasuke. "You didn't have to be so mean." I leaned to see his face better.

" I have to talk to you about something." He looked at me and lead me to an isolated place where a bench was. As we sat down he entwined(sp)his fingers together and placed his elbows on his knees(his signature pose). I waited for him to talk.

" Why..." He started. " Why did you...cut you're hair?" It was more of a demand then a question. I, again, leaned forward to see his face. I swung my legs, seeing as how they didn't reach the ground, and I kept my hands at my sides.

" Well...I didn't want to..." My voice cracking a bit. My hair had become something sensitive to talk about ever since it got cut. It was the only thing that I got from my mother. She had the silkiest, most longest, most beautiful hair in the world.

"Why, what happened?" He asked.

"Well...it happened just recently...Some kids thought it would be cool to explore my part of the village...and at the time I was out in the woods picking herbs. It was getting dark so I was walking home, but they saw me and I guess they got scared...and they threw a...shuriken..." The rest was simple it sliced my hair that was in a ponytail at the time. My legs stopped swinging and I bowed my head. I tried not to cry, I didn't want to change gauze again.

Sasuke POV

As Hasai told me what happened I got angrier and angrier. Someone would dare throw a shuriken at little Hasai? They should pay.

"But, its okay...It'll grow back." I heard his/her small voice. I was still kinda confused on what gender she/he was. I stared at her through the corner of my eye.

" Lets go home." I said. Hasai nodded. I started walking while she/he followed behind me.

" Hurry up, shorty." I said forgetting that Hasai didn't liked to be called small. Either way I smiled and laughed as she/he suddenly shouted.

"Don't call me small! Ill brake of your feet and stick them on your head!"(FullMetal Alchemist quote) I ran with a smile on my face. Honestly, it felt weird smiling, but at the same time it felt good.

Hasai POV

Little idiot calling me small! Ill show him the wrath of shortness. A kick to the shin should do it! I ran after him through the village not really paying attention to where we were going. I saw him turn the corner of a fence I followed shortly after, but I didn't sense him anywhere. Threw the ground vibrations I sensed figures. People figures. There was a seven in total plus one in a tree. Sasuke. I ran to where the group was close enough to hear this-

" You brat. Punks like you are the ones who tick me off the most!" I recognized that voice so well. It was the same line I heard years ago. I smiled a big smile.

" Sai!" Sakura shouted my name first. "Sasuke!" She squealed more. I ran over from behind the two Sand Ninja to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

" Don't say my name so loud, Sakura." Then I went to Naruto's ear.

" Don't say my name in front of these guys, okay?" I whispered referring to the Sand Ninja.

"Sure, but why?" He asked also whispering.

" Ill tell you later." This time I said it out loud for Sakura to hear. Thats when I noticed academy students were present.

THUNK

Kankuro had taken out Crow, when I heard Temari gasp.

" You're really gonna use Crow for this?! You know you'll regret it."

" These punks asked for it..." He said with venom in his voice.

"...Kankuro, stand down. You're a disgrace to the our Village." A voice much more colder and venomous then Kankuro's was heard from the tree Sasuke was on. That voice sounded all to well, yet it was different in some way. As excited as I was I made a slit through my gauze again. As my eye adjusted to the light I heard again.

" Hey, w-what are y-you doing back s-so early-" It was Kankuro's. My eye was blurry and it made me dizzy. I leaned on the fence for support and grabbed my head in pain. My eye searched the blurriness only to find blobs of color. Pink, Orange, Red. Thats were my eye landed on the red blob that seemed to be talking now.

" Shut up...or Ill kill you." He said coldly.

" Are you alright?" My covered ears picked up another little voice on the side. As my one eye started to focus I saw a girl with high twin ponytails.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're hair is very pretty." I commented. She grew a blush on her face as I smiled at her.

" Right, I-I was t-totally out of line t-there, s-sorry." Now with my eye completely focused I saw Kankuro rub the back of his head, frightened and ashamed that his little brother was bossing him.

" Lets go, we're wasting time." My eye flicked to the source of the voice again who was on the ground now. Of course it was Gaara, but he didn't have a smile on his face as I remembered. Was he really that upset that Kanakuro wanted to pick a fight?

"I'm sorry my idiot brother was a bother to you." He said without emotion then started walking away. Just when I was about to call him back, Sasuke did it for me.

"Wait! Whats you're name." He shouted.

" Me?" Temari pointed at herself.

" No, him with the gourd." Gaara turned around.

"My name is Gaara Of The Desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you." He asked with a mildly interested expression. Sasuke proceeded on telling him his name.

" I am Sasuke Uchiha." He had pride in his voice.

I stared at Gaara to see if he would smile, but there was no sign of his smile anywhere on his face. They started walking away again. I wanted so badly to follow him and catch up, but I stopped myself knowing that they would not recognized me.

"Naruto why aren't you cool like him?!" Another childish voice said.

" What are you talking about Konohamaru! I could have beat that guy in two seconds flat!" Naruto knelled down eye level to the boy.

" Oh Hasai! Have I introduced you to my friends. This is Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi."

"Hi. Nice to meet you my name is Hasai, but you can call me Sai." I smiled calmly. All of them came up to my chest while to Naruto they came up to his stomach. Then I noticed that they were all wearing goggles, the same ones Naruto used to wear.

" I see your following Naruto's foot steps." They all nodded.

" Yeah! Boss used to wear them so now we're wearing them, cool huh!" Konohamaru said.

"Hehe, boss eh?" I chuckled facing Naruto. He blushed a little.

" Yeah I'm kinda their leader now. Haha!" He said sheepishly.

" Hasai, come on." I heard Sasuke again.

" Oops, looks like I gotta go, See you later!" I waved bye to them and caught up to Sasuke. I followed him where ever he went. First he went to a ninja gear shop where he bought paper-bombs, shuriken, kunai and wire. After that he went to the training grounds and trained(of course)for about 3 or 4 hours. I waited patiently on a tree trunk until he was done. At about seven thirty we went home and I made dinner, which we peacefully ate in silence. Then he took a shower while I waited to take mine. I finished my shower and went to the only unlocked room in the whole house, Sasuke's room. He never opened the other rooms. So, we could safely say his house had only one bedroom. Sasuke had already fallen asleep on his side of the queen sized bed. I turned off the lights and open the window.

I had a perfect view of the moon, which beamed brightly on the village. In the distance, there was a shadowy figure sitting on the flat roof top of a house. Being the curious cat I was, I grabbed my black winter hat and opened the window wider and leaped out to the neighboring house's roof top. This action was repeated until I got to the roof top next to the one the figure was on, which, as I said, was flat. His back was to me and the moon loomed over him beaming rays of light on his face. The color of his hair was crimson and on his back was a gourd. I leaped from the edge of the roof top I was on to the rooftop he was on, making a little 'THUNK' sound. I walked to his figure and stood at his right side, then squatted.

" Hello..." I greeted.

" ..." He didn't respond so I continued.

" Can I sit here...? Do you remember me?"

" ...No." His voice was flat and stern.

" No, I can't sit here or no, you don't remember me?" I asked. His face stayed still but, his eyes moved from the moon to me.

" Who are you, what do you want." He said sternly.

" Well," I grunted, shifting to a sitting position from my squatted one. " I really don't want anything, just a small chat. As for who I am you'll have to figure that out yourself...or at least remember." I muttered that last part but, I'm sure he heard.

" ...I've never seen you before...if your here to assassinate me, your only wasting your time." Again with the flat voice.

" Like I said, I'm just looking to have a talk, you know. I don't even have weapons on me, I have no reason to attack you at all. No one sent me. I was just hoping you would remember who I was. My voice hasn't changed and I'm only two heads taller then I was before...maybe..." I said, in a thoughtful tone, finding it to hard to finish my sentence.

My hand unconsciously went to my hair hanging from under my black winter hat. My fingers grabbed a strand of hair and rolled it between my index finger and thumb.

" I don't know you...leave." He demanded.

"...Alright...Ill go," I got up noticing sand was rushing out of his gourd. I smirked knowing this would ring a bell.

" But, you know...your sand won't work on me." I casually walked to the other side of the roof. As I walked his sand went to strike at me, but at arms length it stopped and dropped to the ground. I looked over my shoulder still smirking and saw he was now standing and his non-existing eyebrows were furrowed together.

" Who. Are. You." He demanded with a venomous voice.

" Just think back...when you were seven. Think of long hair." At my last sentence I was gone. Back to Sasuke's room where I closed the window and the curtains. A grin spread across my face as I sensed his chakra moving across the village searching. I turned to Sasuke who was still sleeping with an arm resting behind his head. My grin turned evil and I grabbed a marker from the drawer.

"Payback." I whispered uncapping the magic marker and straddled him. With one hand I held his chin in place and with the other I made a handle bar mustache above his upper lip and wrote "Like A Sir' on his forehead. Yeah that should do it.

* * *

**So what'cha think? 5 reviews to find out what's next! I had a little writers block guys sorry for not updating soon. Next update depends on you! Remember 5 REVEIWS!**


End file.
